Toon s School
by Harvestmoonejao
Summary: Cartoon Network abrio una escuela para aquellos personajes con personalidades no muy buenas, 15 alumnos competiran por el primero lugar, cada semana se eliminara un alumno, se pondran retos, habra peleas, gritos, etc...


**Toon´s School**

Hola a todos los televidentes y lectores, sean bienvenidos a Toon´s school. Toon´s School es una escuela, a la que entraran varios cartoon cartoons, esto se debe a que el canal de televisión Cartoon Network, abrió esta escuela, para que los Cartoon cartoons que entren ahí, aprendan buenos modales, como comportarse, en fin, aprendan a ser mejores personas, o mas bien, mejores personajes. La escuela esta ubicada en Saltavilla (ciudad de las chicas súper poderosas), pero, ¿Por qué esta en Saltavilla?...la respuesta es bastante simple, pues la directora de esta institución es la señorita Belo. Sin embargo, tienen otros "maestros", que en realidad no son más que jueces que evalúan su manera de progresar, estos son el Señor Conejo de "Mansión Foster" para amigos imaginarios y el Señor trasero rojo de "La vaca y el pollito". Cada semana se les pondrá un desafió, cada domingo, se hará una expulsión, y aquel cartoon cartoon que halla tendió un progreso mínimo o haya tenido problemas graves de conducta, será expulsado, y es la srta. Belo quien decidirá quien se queda y quien se va. Los premios para el ganador son; 50.000 dólares, capítulos nuevos para su serie y un viaje con todo pagado a Cancún. Por el momento, les anunciamos los personajes que competirán, y aquí están!!!!!...

1.- Jhonny Bravo de "El show de Jhonny Bravo"

2.-Pollito de "La vaca y el pollito"

3.- Dexter de "El Laboratorio de Dexter"

4.- Eddy de "Ed, Edd y Eddy"

5.- Bellota de "Las chicas súper poderosas"

6.- Lu de "Mike, Lu y Og"

7.- Blue de "Mansion Foster para amigos imaginarios"

8.- Lazlo de "El campamento de lazlo"

9.- Raj de "El campamento de lazlo"

10.- Ami de "Hi Hi puffy Ami Yumi"

11.- Yumi de "Hi Hi puffy Ami Yumi"

12.- Mandy de "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy"

13.- Puro Hueso de "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy"

14.- Numero cuatro de "KND: Los chicos del Barrio"

15.- Numero cinco de "KND: Los chicos del Barrio

Después de presentar a todos los cartoon cartoons, se dirigieron al interior de la escuela. La escuela no era más que una casa, pero una gigantesca casa, tenia desde lo que es la cafetería, jardín, gimnasio, salón, biblioteca, dormitorios, en fin, todo lo necesario para educar a estos 25 personajes.

Al día siguiente (lunes), la campana despertadora sonó a las 6:00 AM.

Señorita Belo (por la bocina): Alumnos, favor de presentarse en la biblioteca escolar a las 7:00 AM.

Todos los alumnos despertaron asustados

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Blue (enojado): La maldita bocina sonó a las 6:00 AM, la señorita Belo quería que estuviéramos en la biblioteca en una hora.

Ami: Algo me dice que esto va a pasar siempre.

______________________________________________________________________

Todos los cartoon cartoons se alistaron para presentarse a la biblioteca. Cuando ellos llegaron, eran exactamente las 6:55 AM. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta y la señorita Belo estaba dentro esperando a que los alumnos entraran. Al entrar cada uno se sentó en una silla.

Belo: alumnos, sean bienvenidos a su primera clase, como ya conocen las reglas, solo les recordare, que quien gane este reto, quedara a salvo de la eliminación el próximo domingo. Su primer reto es...

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Eddy: No se que esperar de el primero reto, solo espero que sea fácil, no me quiero ir tan pronto

______________________________________________________________________

Belo: Escribir un ensayo de 40 paginas, sobre un libro aleatorio...

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Numero Uno: ¡¡¡Un ensayo!!!...que rayos le pasa, y además, de ¡¡¡40 paginas!!!Yo no soy bueno para eso.

______________________________________________________________________

En ese momento Lazlo levanto la mano para pedir la palabra.

Belo: ¿Si lazlo?

Lazlo: Señorita Belo, no entendí la parte de "un libro aleatorio"

Belo: Quiere decir que yo les daré un libro al azar, y de ahí harán su ensayo. Tienen hasta el sábado en la mañana para entregarlo, y el domingo antes de la eliminación les diré quien queda a salvo. Así que, empiecen. Oh, si, olvide decirles algo, sus clases duraran de las 7:00 AM a las 3:00 PM, en ese horario, ustedes deberán permanecer en el lugar que se les indique, quiere decir, que deberán permanecer en donde se lleve a cabo la clase. Después de las 3:00 PM, pueden ir a donde sea (siempre y cuando no sea fuera de la escuela). Ahora si, les repartiré sus libros.

______________________________________________________________________

Antevista:

Dexter: ¡¡¡La señorita Belo me dio un estupido libro de unicornios!!!

______________________________________________________________________

En ese momento se levanto Dexter de su asiento y le grito a la señorita Belo.

Dexter: ¿¡¡¡Como me puede dar un estupido libro de unicornios!!!?

Belo: Dexter, toma asiento. Ya les dije que es un libro ALEATORIO...si no es de su agrado, lo siento mucho, pero ustedes deben estar preparados para lo que sea, a si que, mejor dejen de perder el tiempo quejándose y mejor empiecen a leer su libro.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Bellota: Dexter actuó de una manera tan infantil cuando recibió se estupido libro de unicornios, que incluso me hizo enojar un poco, ya que grito y me aturdió...aun así, la señorita Belo no se altero y le respondió muy tranquilamente.

______________________________________________________________________

Y el tiempo paso, hasta que se llegaron las 3:00 PM.

Señorita Belo: Alumnos, la clase ha terminado, pueden retirarse...

En ese momento, los cartoon cartoons salieron corriendo de la biblioteca,

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista:

Pollito: Jamás había estado tan aburrido en toda mi vida, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y despejar mi mente de ese aburrido diccionario...

Belo: Los alumnos salieron de la biblioteca de la peor forma que jamás haya visto, eso no me agrado en absoluto, tengo pensado llamarles la atención mañana.

______________________________________________________________________

Sin embargo, algunos cartoons se quedaron en la biblioteca. Estos eran Dexter, Puro hueco, Ami, Número cinco y lazlo.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Yumi: No se que rayos le paso a Ami, pero se quedo en la biblioteca, que rayos le pasa, y no solo a ella, también otros se quedaron ahí, esta bien que quieran dedicarle tiempo a ese trabajo, pero, yo tengo una vida, y no la voy a apartar por un reto tan tonto como ese.

______________________________________________________________________

El día paso, ya eran las 11:52 PM y Dexter, Puro hueso, Ami, Cinco y Lazlo seguían ahí.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Cinco: Si realmente quiero quedarme aquí, tengo que sacrificar ciertas cosas para poder quedarme aquí, además, tenemos menos de 6 días para hacer ese ensayo y no tengo pensado estar trabajando el sábado a las 3:00 AM para entregarlo en 4 horas mas. Y estoy segura de que Dexter, Puro hueso, Lazlo y Ami piensan lo mismo.

______________________________________________________________________

El martes en la mañana hubo un ligero enfrentamiento...

Blue (Enfurecido): ¡¡¡¡ ¿Que rayos te pasa?, deja mis cosas en paz!!!!

Eddy (Enojado): ¡¡¡esta es mí maleta siego estupi...!!!

Blue (Burlándose): Anda, termina de hablar, las reglas no prohíben INSULTOS ignorante...

Eddy(A punto de explotar): No me vuelvas a llamar ignorante o te las veras con migo.

Blue: ¿Qué vas a hacer?... si me das un solo golpe, Belo te expulsara.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Puro Hueso: Eddy estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre blue y golpearlo, pero recordó que si hacia eso, lo expulsarían sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces.

Eddy: Esa masa Azul estaba haciéndome enojar, pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte que el, así que resistí las ganas de golpearlo.

Blue: Eddy se cree tan listo, pero no es nada más que un bobo estupido que manipula a los demás.

Pollito: Es apenas el tercer día en la escuela, y Eddy y Blue ya tuvieron una discusión, no le veo mucho futuro.

______________________________________________________________________

Los días pasaron, y el viernes en la noche, la biblioteca estaba llena, pues los cartoon cartoons estaban dándose prisa para terminar el ensayo.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Lu: Ese Lancelot es un inútil, ni siquiera sabia escribir bien, me estaba colmando la paciensa, y, claro que yo no iba a a escribir nada, soy una princesa, las princesas no escriben.

Blue: Me debo dar prisa, tenemos que entregar ese ensayo al día siguiente y no tengo hecho NADA

______________________________________________________________________

Por otro lado; Dexter, Lazlo, Ami, Puro hueso y Cinco habían terminado su ensayo desde el jueves y disfrutaban de un juego de mesa en la cafetería. Se dieron las 11:32 PM y la mayoría de los cartoons no terminaba su ensayo.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Raj: Jamás había sentido tanta presión, pero creo que a la mayoría de nosotros nos amanecerá en la biblioteca.

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta que se llego el sábado, los sábados no suena la campana, ya que es día de descanso para los cartoons, pero, debían entregar sus ensayos, la mayoría de ellos había terminado, pero se desvelaron toda la noche. Y a las 10:00 AM sonó la bocina...

Belo (bocina): Alumnos, favor de presentarse en el Salón de Clase para entregar sus ensayos, alumnos, favor de presentarse en el Salón de Clase para entregar sus ensayos.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Cinco: Todos los cartoons que no hicieron nada durante toda la semana, tenían unos ensayos horribles, en cambio, creo que el mió era el más presentable, mi libro era de armas, mucho más interesante que el diccionario de pollito.

______________________________________________________________________

En el Salón de Clase...

Belo: Gracias por entregarme sus ensayos, mañana les diré quien esta a salvo y quien esta en riesgo.

Todos los cartoons estaban muriéndose de los nervios.

______________________________________________________________________

Entevista

Mandy: Nadie va a poder disfrutar del sabado ya que nadie sabe quien se va ni quien se queda, la verdad espero quedarme, o al menos no quedar amenazada.

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería estaban desayunando, pero solo estaban Blue y Bellota...

Blue: Dime Bellota, ¿Quién crees que salga?

Bellota: La verdad no lo se Blue...nadie sabe quien quedara a salvo, solo espero ser yo...

Blue: ¡ha!...no seas tonta, es evidente que seré yo...

Bellota: Eso es ilógico, Blue, puedo apostar que tu ensayo es el peor...

Blue: Y yo puedo apostar que el tuyo no es el mejor...

Bellota (enojada): Quieres cerrar la boca...

Blue: Tendría que dejar de comer ignorante...

Bellota (Enfurecida): Sabes Blue, entre una persona y yo, hay una línea, y si alguien cruza la línea, ten por seguro que, no me va a importar estar aquí, TE GOLPEARE...

Blue: Sabes que si lo haces te expul....

Bellota(a punto de explotar): Ya te dije que no me importa...

En ese momento Bellota tomo su plato y se fue a comer a los dormitorios...

Al día siguiente, (Domingo) en la tarde, se escucho la bocina.

Belo (Bocina): Alumnos, favor de presentarse en la biblioteca, alumnos, favor de presentarse en la biblioteca.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Jhonny Bravo: Todos sabíamos que nos llamaban para decirnos quien estaba a salvo y quien en riesgo, desde ese momento, la tensión subió.

______________________________________________________________________

Todos los cartoons se presentaron en la biblioteca, y la señorita Belo iba a hablar...

Belo: Alumnos, me alegra que estén todos aquí, a continuación les daré puntuación que acumularon en sus ensayos, los puntos van del 0 al 10:

1.- Bravo: 6 puntos...aprobaste

2.- Pollito: 4 puntos...reprobaste

3.-Dexter: 10 puntos...aprobaste

4.- Eddy: 3 puntos...reprobaste

5.- Bellota: 6 puntos...aprobaste

6.- Lu: 0 puntos...reprobaste

7.- Blue: 1 punto...reprobaste

8.- Lazlo: 8 puntos...aprobaste

9.- Raj: 2 puntos...reprobaste

10.- Ami: 9 puntos...aprobaste

11.- Yumi: 4 puntos...reprobaste

12.- Mandy: 7 puntos...aprobaste

13.- Puro hueso: 9 puntos...reprobaste

14.- Cuatro: 4 puntos...reprobaste

15.- Cinco: 8 puntos...aprobaste

Belo: Estoy muy decepcionada, 8 personajes reprobaron la prueba, pero, solo uno gana...ese eres tu Dexter...el resto queda en riesgo aunque aprovaran la prueba. Prepárense, en 1 hora será la eliminación.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Blue: De algo puedo estar seguro, seré uno de los principales amenazados de esta semana.

Cinco: Aunque haya sacado 8 puntos en la prueba, quede en riesgo, ¡Que porquería!

______________________________________________________________________

La hora paso y los cartoon cartoons ya estaban listos, y fueron llamados al salón de eliminaciones. Ahí, los 15 personajes se formaron.

Belo: Alumnos, sean bienvenidos a la primera eliminación de Toon´s school. Ahora llamare a la plataforma de enfrente a aquellos personajes que quedan amenazados en un rango mayor. El primero que llamare a la plataforma...es Blue, el siguiente es...Eddy, y por ultimo...a Lu. Señor Trasero Rojo, por favor comience...

Señor Trasero Rojo: Blue, esta semana te comportaste de una manera muy infantil, no me extraña ya que eres un niño, pero tú vienes aquí a madurar.

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Cinco: Jamás pensé que ese señor rojo tuviera esa manera de evaluar, la verdad quede impresionada.

______________________________________________________________________

Señor Conejo: Señor Bluelegard, no me extraña que haya sido llamado a la plataforma, usted solo sabe causar problemas, así que le recomiendo que se valla corrigiendo.

Señor Trasero Rojo: Eddy, no hagas caso a quien de puede dañar.

Señor Conejo: Concuerdo con lo que dice el señor trasero rojo.

Señor Trasero Rojo: Lu, eres decepcionante, pusiste a trabajar a tu pobre tortuga lancelot, es solo una tortuga, eres demasiado dependiente de los demás.

Señor Conejo: Lu, usted solo piensa en que es una princesa, eso no la va a llevar a NINGUN lado, las princesas tienes responsabilidades también, así que si es una princesa, al menos compórtese de manera acorde.

En ese momento, la señorita Belo se levanta de su silla detrás del escritorio en el que estaban sentados el señor conejo, el señor trasero rojo y ella, se paro enfrente de la plataforma...

Belo: Alumnos, hoy se ira un personaje, es mi deber como directora eliminar a quien no vale la pena, desafortunadamente, esta persona no tubo tiempo para mejorar, pero yo misma se que no lo hará...

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Blue: Creo que me voy a ir yo...

Lu: Ojala Blue se valla, seguramente la señorita Belo es de quien habla.

Eddy: Yo no me puedo ir, puede que no haya aprobado la prueba pero no hay motivo de mi expulsión.

______________________________________________________________________

Belo: Hoy, te tienes que ir de la casa, quizás afuera aprendas mas cosas que aquí dentro, y sobre todo, aprendas a no explotar a los demás a tu beneficencia, y por eso, y tu gran soberbia...

Tu estas FUERA Lu...

______________________________________________________________________

Entrevista

Lu: ¡¡¡ME EXPULSO!!!...¿que rayos tiene en la cabeza?... ¿pelo?...que porquería...

Blue: ¡¡¡Si!!!...sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu, sacaron a Lu.

Eddy: De algo estoy seguro, no quiero estar amenazado otra vez...

______________________________________________________________________

Belo: Alumnos, la clase termino...


End file.
